


The Feeling Is Mutual

by KiraMizuka



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMizuka/pseuds/KiraMizuka
Summary: Just a little something I started while I was at work. I've recently gotten into Gravity Falls lately and loving every bit of it, and have also developed a crush on a certain grunkle...(sorry not sorry!) Just a simple wish-fulfillment piece that I thought I'd share. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The Feeling Is Mutual

It was just another slow, boring day at the Mystery Shack. You sat with Wendy at the counter exchanging the occasional story or joke while Soos sat cross-eyed by a shelf and verbally debated to himself on how the various merchandise laid out should be organized. Besides this, there was not much else going on. Any customers that were coming in that day were out with Old Mr. Mystery himself on an outdoor tour (during which he was probably strategizing how to get his hands on some petty cash along the way). 

That last thought crossed your mind and you mentally chuckled to yourself. Your boss was absolutely the most crooked soul you knew of, but you didn't really mind. How else would he have been able to pay you handsomely for your time there?

You found yourself thinking about Stan a lot recently, and not just in an employer/employee type of relationship. Lately, you had also been picking up on some hints that he may be feeling the same way. You noticed it in the way he smirked as he glanced over at your figure while you worked. The subtle compliments he would send your way as he introduced you to the customers. In your mind, it seemed to be all coming together and this put absolute butterflies within the pit of your stomach, especially whenever you and him were in the same room.

You had no clue on how to act upon it though. After all, there was a small fear lingering in the back of your mind. Should you confess and, Lord forbid, get rejected, it could potentially jeopardize the relationship that you two had. You did not want this, so in the meantime, you were satisfied with harmlessly pining over him, at least until he might make the first move...

"It's a guy, isn't it?" Wendy non-chalantly asked. She still had her eyes fixed on her magazine, however, a small smile crept across her face as she spoke.

The comment caught you completely off guard and you immediately felt the heat of your blood reaching your cheeks. "W-what?! Nah. Just caught in a simple daydream." You breathed out a nervous chuckle, and cursed at yourself mentally for the non-subtlety of your response. Still, you tried to keep your cool as you scoffed. "How would you know anyway?"

"_____________, please. It's written all over your bedroom eyes whenever you stare straight out the window...and besides, when you're someone who's friends with a group of teenage guys, you kinda learn how to pick up on when someone has a crush." Crap. She got you there.

Before you could respond, she turned her head towards you, with her smile now twisted into a devious grin.

"So who is it?"

You swallowed and you could feel your face getting hotter. You let out another anxious giggle, "Please, come off it Wendy! There's nothing for you to know!" You playfully protested. Your face was beet red at this point. It was now your turn to start acting like a silly teenage girl yourself, all while in the prime of your late 20's. 

That was another thing you thought about a lot. The significant age gap between you and Stan. You were well aware of how weird it might look to others should things go how you want them to, and the possibility that people might take it the wrong way. That you were just some sugar baby after his money (which was far from the case). Not to mention the fact that you had only ever known him to hit on women closer to his age. You had even heard Soos joke about him fantasizing about older women in passing conversations. That fact alone was almost enough to have you dismiss your feelings for him entirely as soon as they began and to give up all hope of him returning them. 

Still, your head (and your young, eager heart) was open to the slightest possibility that he might be open to such a strange idea. After all, his entire life and career were centered around everything strange so would something like this be that farfetched...?

As Wendy continued to taunt you for an answer and you continued to frantically cover up your secret, you both heard the front door slam wide open. You and Wendy jumped at the sudden noise and turned towards the open door. Your heart skipped when you saw who was standing there, in a full stance of devilish pride.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Stan shouted as he stepped into the shop. "I raked in some real dough on this tour!" 

He proceeded to do a small victory dance in the middle of the shop, coins flying comically out if every sleeve. The sight made you giggle.

Wendy just rolled her eyes as she glanced back at the magazine she was reading, though not before giving you another sly side glance.

A few seconds later, some of the customers that were on the tour came in for some last-minute purchases and the shop once again had a busy hum to it, though still not as much as on certain days. 

You smiled over at the old man, "Sounds like you had a good time!" you chirped. 

"You bet I did, toots!" He replied back as he stepped over in your direction. Once he reached the counter, he cooly rested his elbow on the surface and faced the activity in front of him. "Always a good day when you earn a little extra."

You nodded in agreement and leaned forward with your arms crossed. 

After what seemed like a solid minute, Stan was the first to break the silence. He turned his head slightly towards you, though not fully looking in your direction, "Hey, sweetheart, what do you say we go into the hall for a bit. I have a little proposition for you..."

You swear you felt your stomach leap when he said that last sentence and a flood of questions began swirling in your head. Proposition? Is he promoting me? Is he cutting my pay? Why does he want to go to the hall for this? Did he just call me sweetheart?

You didn't have a chance to question it further, as his hand was already on your arm guiding you towards the archway to the main hall. There was a slight firmness to his grip, which worried you a bit. Whatever it was you two were about to discuss, you could tell it was going to be something serious. You gave one more nervous glance at Wendy before stepping into the half-lit hallway.

Stan released your grip as he stood in front of you with his hand pinned to the wall on your left side. The look he gave you was a serious one, just as you feared. Your back rested on the dated wallpaper as you glanced down at your shoes.

"Listen, Stan, if this is about last week's incident, it wasn't my fault. I told Soos it would be a bad idea to..."

You were immediately cut off by Stan crashing his lips onto yours. Your eyes blew wide open at the swift action. This was certainly not what you expected. But instinctively, you returned the kiss, with eyes closed and hands slowly snaking up his chest. His wasted no time as he pressed his own hands on each side of your face, pulling you closer.

As you were caught up in the passionate friction of your mouth against his, you found yourself overwhelmed by a variety of sensations. Your chest began to swell. From shock at first, which then transformed into pure joy in a matter of milliseconds. Then came the blissful warmth, both from his body and from within. Every doubt and every fear that had been stuck in your mind for the past few weeks seemed to melt away, for a lack of non-cliched terms. 

Regretfully, the two of you pulled back for air. Your face was hot and flushed and your head still reeling from it all. He seemed to have plans of his own though, as was typical of him, and he moved down to nip at your neck. You breathed out a small gasp as he did so and you grabbed a small fistfull of his soft grey hair just under his fez. 

But he didn't stop there, as you knew he wouldn't. He moved a hand over to your breast, giving it soft, steady strokes while he moved his other hand towards your thigh, lifting your leg off the floor in the process. In that moment, you were grateful you chose to wear shorts that day, as the sensation of his callous grip on your smooth skin was heaven to you. 

"Stan..." You sighed, almost in a whisper. You were still processing the fact that this was actually happening though you weren't complaining one bit. "H-have you really felt the same way?"

He moved the hand that was on your breast back up to your cheek as he pulled you in, resting his forehead on yours. He let out a husky sigh followed by a short, breathy laugh, the sounds of which you found arousing. "If only you knew for how long, babe. How irresistible you are..."

Irresistible. Your heart could have burst right then and there.

"So..." You began. "The age thing...that doesn't bother you?" You raised an eyebrow. 

He let out another chuckle. "Not gonna lie. I was worried you might not be interested for that reason. But then I saw the way you looked at me whenever I was around...how your face got all red every time I walked into the room...no offence, toots, but you weren't exactly hard to read."

You glanced down to your right in slight embarrassment but you let out a small laugh yourself, "Yeah, I kinda figured..."

"But the way I see it," he proceeded, the hand that was on your cheek was now tracing circles along your shoulder, "that's probably a good thing seeing as how I probably wouldn't have known you felt the same way otherwise."

You smiled up at him as he said this, a fresh new blush appearing your cheeks. "You're probably right..."

"Well, of course I'm right! You know I'm always right!" He jested as he winked at you. You let out a giggle in response before he pulled you in for another long kiss. 

After you parted, you traced a finger along the fabric of his black suit.

"So what exactly were you getting at with this...proposition?" You inquired.

"Well, seeing as how I made good business today, I figured maybe I could treat you tonight with all this extra cash I made?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively at you as he said this.

With your newfound confidence, you retaliated with a suggestive look of your own. "Only if I can return the favor afterwards."

It was now Stan's turn to blush.

"As a man of business, I'd say you got a deal, babe."

And with that you both let out a good few laughs before you turned your head to look outside the hallway. To your shock, you found that Wendy was standing in full view. Crap. She probably saw the whole thing, you thought.

This was confirmed by her expression, stuck between approval and absolute cringe. Slowly, she raised her hand in a thumbs up as she gave you a knowing wink. 

Now you really had to spill everything.


End file.
